Sienna Hawkes
Magic Council Magic Council Military Defense Line |previous affiliation= |partners= Axel Hawkes Ethos Kurosaka Silver Tastuka Lissa Hughes Gia Alabaster |previous partners= |occupation= Rune Knight (First Lieutenant Rank) Mage |previous occupation= Academy Student |team= Blanco Squad |previous team= |base of operations=Magic Council Headquarters |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status= Married |spouse=Axel Hawkes |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Lissa Hughes (Younger Sister) |magic=Requip: The Gunner |curse= |abilities=*Close Range Gunfighting *Sniper |signature skill= |equipment=Guns |debut=''Defeat of the Lions: Blanco's Request'' |image gallery= }} Sienna Hawkes (シエナ・ホークス Shiena Hōkusu née' 'Hughes) is a Mage and Rune Knight apart of Blanco Quinten's military branch called the Magic Council Military Defense Line, which was specially created for Mages, who want to use their abilities to assist the world, and regular Rune Knights as well. She along with her husband, Axel Hawkes, serve alongside each other with their team and fight any evil that comes their way. Sienna is one of the strongest shooters in the MCMDL, thanks to the assistance of her magic. She is often referred to as "Mrs. Marksman" 'or '"Lucky Shot". Sienna ranks at First Lieutenant and is Axel's partner out in the battlefield. The two of them met when they were in the academy several years ago and couldn't deny the love they had for each other. However, the two rarely show displays of affection at work despite their love for each other. Like everyone else on the Blanco Squad, she has a codename for undercover work which is Elizabeth. Sienna is not as skilled in reconnaissance as her sister, Lissa Hughes. Sienna brought Lissa into the military training academy to keep her off the streets during the days and nights, seeing as she was slowly becoming a criminal. Lissa quickly converted from a hoodlum to an everyday hero in a span of six weeks. Out of the two sisters, Sienna is the more serious one while Lissa is playful and energetic. Appearance Sienna is a young woman in her early to middle twenties with long blonde hair, big brown eyes and fair skin. Her hair actually reaches to her waist, but when she's at work she usually prefers to keep it up in a brown clip. Sienna has a feminine and slightly muscular build, thanks to her military training. Axel likes to tease her by telling her she has hips as broad as her shoulders, which flusters her to no end. She is usually seen wearing the standard military academy uniform that consists of a blue blazer with a collar, blue pants and a skirt around those pants. Her ensemble is completed with a black pair of combat boots. Sometimes she takes off her jacket and underneath it is a black turtleneck with magic gun holsters around her shoulders. She also has another pair of magic gun holsters on her left thigh. For emergencies. she also keeps a gun in the belt loop of her uniform pants. At times she is teased for matching outfits with her husband, but she claims that they prefer to stay professional. Sienna's stoic and cold upfront appearance makes her seem unappealing or even scary, but if anyone took one look at her they wouldn't know she likes to bake and cook on her days off. Sienna revealed that she had gotten her ears pierced after her parents's funeral and some say she had even gotten a tattoo. When she is not at work, her civilian attire consists of a white button up shirt and a purple skirt with brown knee high boots and she lets her hair down. Personality Sienna can appear to be very stoic and obedient, which is good considering in the military you can't show emotion even in the hardest of times. However, even Sienna has her breaking points. The loss of her parents cut deep for her as the oldest sibling and she had to take care of both her and her younger sister. Fortunately, their grandfather who is also in the military provided money for whatever they needed and cared for them in their times of need so Sienna has a deep love that runs for her grandfather. Her love for Axel also runs pretty deep as well. They met when she was 18 and he was 19 while they were both in the military training academy. They fell in love with each other after one night at the shooting range, but didn't acknowledge the tension until after her parents had died. He even came to their funeral to show support. Sienna has said that Axel had brought her out of a deep hole of depression in the very best way. However, at times she gets jealous when he has to put on his womanizing persona to gain information from various enemy agents. Sienna is also known to be very powerful. Axel had said he had surprised her one night at the shooting range and she nearly shot his head square off. He also said on another occasion that she had been so angry at one of the cadets for not properly killing an Etherious so she unloaded all of her ammo into the creature's skull and heart. History Early Life: Sienna and her younger sister Lissa were born four years apart and raised under a middle class household. Their parents were bakers and were rather strict with their daughters's upbringings. They were always pressured to get good grades and to always preform with perfection. With influence from their grandfather, Sienna soon became interested in the military line of the Magic Council and went to the academy to begin her training. On her first day, she had met Axel Hawkes and defeated him in a shooting contest. Neither of them knew that this was the moment that began their budding romance. The latter soon became great friends and climbed the military ranks together. When Sienna was eighteen and Lissa had turned sixteen, their parents were killed on their way home by strange creatures called Etherious. The pressure had doubled on Sienna, as the older child, to take care of her younger sibling when she could barely afford to feed herself. Fortunately, their grandfather was rather rich and assisted them by sending them money every two weeks to help them get buy. When he had died when Sienna was twenty, she and Lissa inherited his seemingly endless wealth. Sienna and Axel's relationship did not progress until she nearly died in the line of duty. Axel had saved her and nearly sacrificed his life for the sake of her own. With what he thought would be his dying words, he confessed his love for her and passed out. Fortunately, he had only passed out from blood loss and made a healthy recovery. He was rather embarrassed with himself for confessing to her but was silenced by her own confession. About two years later, the two had finally married and are happily so. Defeat of the Lions Arc: Sienna and Axel accompany Blanco Quinten to the arrest of the formerly illegal guild Running Lion. They along with the rest of the officers in the field are shocked by Blanco's decision to not arrest Gia Alabaster for what she has done and that she will soon serve alongside them. However, Sienna and her husband are the least surprised about this decision in the end because they know their boss does not make stupid decisions and he would not have given her a second chance if he didn't see light inside of her. Unchained Bonds Arc: Magic & Abilities 'Requip: The Gunner '(換装 銃士 Kansō Za Gannā): Category:Female Category:Requip User Category:Caster-Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Magic Council Military Category:Mage